Somebody took the Ball
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Disney, Pixar, Illumination, Dreamworks, Universal, Warner Bros, and a couple more as well. Real world interacting with cartoon characters for a night repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello, my dear viewers. Counting down to Happy New Year's Eve! Ever since I saw the commercial of Toothless taking the New Year's Eve Ball in Times Square, I thought 'What if similar things happened in the earlier years?' I decided to start from 1994 which is my birthday year, to now.**

**So, enjoy the one-shots, and take the time to laugh and appreciate while reflecting on all you've done over the years. Cheers! -Traveler.**

* * *

1994-1995 New Year's Eve

Somewhere close to Times Square, a police officer by the name of Douglas was sipping his coffee, taking in all the sights and lights of New York City. Suddenly, he was approached by another officer who goes by the name of Samuel.

"Sarge, we've got a problem. It's err, really bad...", Samuel replied nervously. Douglas looked a bit impatient, "How bad, kid?". Samuel winced, "The Ball is missing.".

Douglas spat, "What?!". Samuel gestured with a nod, "Yeah, look.". Douglas took a look over to One Times Square, and sure enough, the New Year's Eve Ball was gone, leaving sparks all over.

"Where the heck is it?!", Douglas groaned lightly. He and Samuel ordered a search all over, and about 10 minutes later, Douglas and Samuel ran to a alley lot after being told that the Ball is being used as a ball of yarn between two cats.

Once they happened upon the alley lot, they were surprised to find that it wasn't normal cats, but two young lion cubs sitting upon two separate fences, attempting to bat the Ball like a ball of yarn, and Samuel gasped, "No way! Simba and Nala!".

Sure enough, it was the animated lion cubs from the Lion King, Simba and Nala themselves! Samuel grinned, "Oh, where's my camera? I gotta take a picture of this!". Douglas glared at Samuel, and Samuel whistled lowly in submission.

Douglas called out, "Kids!". Simba and Nala looked over with surprise as the Ball slowed down near Nala's position. Douglas called out again with a strict look, "I know it's a Ball, but it's not yours!".

Simba glared softly, "You can't tell me what to do! I am the future King!". Douglas grabbed a bullhorn, called out, "Give it back or your mothers are going to be told about this!".

Nala gasped, "No! Not Mom! Simba, I don't wanna be grounded again!". Simba gave big eyes at Douglas, "Can we play a bit more longer, please?!". Samuel gave out a aww sound before Douglas glared at him again, and Samuel took a step back.

Douglas looked back, called out, "Simba, that Ball's ours, and you know what being a King means, do you?". Simba sighed, lowering his ears in sadness, "Respect others like how you want to be respected too. Okay, the Ball's yours.".

Douglas sighed lightly as he saw the sad looks in Simba and Nala when they jumped from their fences, and Douglas happened to see Samuel looking at him with a tiny smile, "Sarge, it's New Year's Eve.".

Douglas groaned lightly, muttered lowly, "I am so going to sleep in after this. Okay, you can play with the Ball a bit longer, but give it back 10 minutes before midnight!". Simba and Nala looked overjoyed, and ran to Douglas, jumping on him, yelling, "Thank you, thank you, mister!".

A while later, in Times Square, Douglas and Samuel was observing Simba and Nala upon the Ball, rolling it under themselves while giggling out loud. Douglas grumbled, "At least they ain't their older selves...". Samuel nodded in agreement with a amused smile at the actions of the cubs.

* * *

1995-1996 New Year's Eve

Once again, it was New Year's Eve in New York City, and in Times Square, Officer Douglas was on patrol once again, sipping a iced coffee. He hummed lightly as he observed the new ads when he saw his fellow officer, Samuel.

Samuel panted heavily, "Hey, Sarge. Remember last year? Simba and Nala?". Douglas snorted, "How could I forget when you took the picture of them on me? What about it?".

Samuel winced, "It happened again.". Douglas looked at him, "Say again?". Samuel nodded, "The Ball's gone again.". Douglas looked over, and he dropped his head with a groan after he saw that the Ball's off the pole...again...

"Search for it, now.", Douglas growled lowly. Soon enough, Douglas and Samuel was notified about the Ball being used as a snow fort in Central Park, and a couple of bears was near it. They ran into Central Park, and they saw that the Ball was down in a ditch, and they were stupefied to find the bears not scavenging, but actually doing snowball fights at each other over the Ball, some snowballs hitting into the Ball.

Samuel took a close look, "Hey, it's Muk and Luk from Balto!". Sure enough, it was the animated polar bear cubs, Muk and Luk. Douglas shook his head, "Now I am seeing it all.".

Samuel chuckled, "This is so going on my desk!", pulling out his camera before he noticed Douglas glaring at him. Samuel took a step back with a resigned sigh as Douglas grabbed the bullhorn...again..

He called out, "Bears!". Muk and Luk looked over, and they realized that they were caught. "That's our Ball you're using as a snow fort! What do you have to say for yourselves?!", Douglas shouted sternly.

Luk whimpered loudly to Muk, who sighed ashamedly, "We're sorry, mister...We just wanted to play...We were trying to do a bull's eye at each other since Uncle Boris's not here...".

Samuel looked sympathetic, "A snowball fight...Haven't been in one since I was a kid...Aww, Sarge...Can we play with them?". Douglas scoffed, glaring at him halfheartedly before looking back at the polar cubs who looked sad now...

"What have I gotten myself into?", Douglas mumbled before calling out, "15 more minutes before the Ball's back to us, okay?! What are you waiting for? Go!". Samuel giggled excitedly before running up to the polar cubs who now is beyond overjoyed.

A while later, the pair of snow-pelted officers was observing the team of dogs with Balto in the lead, pulling the Ball down to its beloved building. Samuel grinned happily, "Good thing that Muk and Luk knows Balto, huh, Sarge?".

Douglas sighed heavily with a sip of his coffee, "Yeah, kid.", before he mumbled to himself, "Wife's not gonna believe this...".

* * *

1996-1997 New Year's Eve

Another year, another evening in the city of New York. Officer Douglas was popping a Tylenol with some Pepsi, slightly suffering a headache from the lights of Times Square. He groaned lightly as he saw his best friend approaching him with a anxious look.

Douglas glared at him, "Don't tell me, Samuel. Let me guess, the Ball's taken again...". Samuel nodded warily, "Yes, Sarge. And you aren't going to like this... A monster took it...".

Douglas had a deadpan look, "A monster, really?". "Yes, sir...He put up a sign there...", Samuel shrugged helplessly. Douglas now looked a bit bewildered, and looked over to see a white sign with red sloppy lettering on it, saying 'Munsters vs Loonies!' on the pole.

"Someone's using bad grammar.", Douglas muttered lowly before he gave out the order...again...to search... A while later, he and Samuel was very shocked when they heard that the Ball was being used as a basketball in Grand Central Terminal, somehow transformed into a basketball court.

They made it over to the place, and when they came in, they were amazed to see tons of animated characters sitting high in seats, mixed around with the passengers of tonight's trains, and on the court itself was the team of Tune Squad playing against the team of Monstars.

And the Ball was somehow switching between its gigantic size to an standard basketball size when neither team touches it. Samuel whistled in amazement, "This is freaking cool! This is Space Jam!".

Douglas stared at him, "Never took you for a Looney fan, kid.". Samuel shrugged lightly, "They're funny.". Douglas shook his head as he sighed, and pulled out his bullhorn, "Timeout! That's the New Year's Eve Ball you got there!".

Bugs Bunny blinked in surprise, "That's the New Year's Eve Ball? Nawt, you said that it was a large beach ball!". Nawt smiled sheepishly, "The stores were closed, man! It was out in the open, and we needed a ball to play!".

Daffy Duck scoffed, "I told you, Bunny! It should have been me, not him!". Lola rolled her eyes lightly at Daffy, and then looked at Douglas and Samuel with a polite smile, "Neither way, we're still in the third quarter of the game, gentlemen. Can we please finish, and then give the Ball back to the drop-off?".

Douglas looked at the electronic scorecard, and sure enough, they are in the third quarter, 3 minutes and 40 seconds left. He knew that in basketball, each quarter of the game is 12 minutes long. He checked his watch, and sighed lightly, glancing at a excited Samuel.

"It's a hour to midnight! Start the game, boys and girls!", Douglas then called out, and Samuel cheered along with the crowd. About 15 minutes before midnight, the Monstars became a ladder, bringing the Ball up to the top with Douglas and Samuel watching, and Bugs Bunny supervising with a relaxed expression, "You got it, boys! Almost there!".

Samuel chuckled, "Never took you for a basketball player, Sarge.". Douglas smirked as he took a sip of hot chocolate, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Samuel. But I have to admit, I was kinda glad when Daffy had that nasty fall. Oh, of course, he came out of it eventually, but it was really cool to play again.".

Samuel grinned lightly, "The boys are gonna be freaked out about this...Luckily, I got some nice pictures.". Douglas widened his eyes in shocked anger, "What?!".

Samuel grinned nervously before he moved to run, screaming in mock horror from the pissed, annoyed officer. Bugs munched a carrot, and grinned with a wink as he looked at us, "And that's all, folks.".

* * *

1997-1998 New Year's Eve

Just a couple of years before the turn of the 21st century...New York City gleamed brightly as Officer Samuel smiled warmly, glancing at the people around him, laughter filling in the air. He saw his Sergeant Officer approaching him with a pant.

"Ooh, I gotta lose a few pounds!", Officer Douglas exhaled wearily. Samuel looked concerned, "Hey, Sarge, you alright?".

Douglas nodded, "I'll live, kid. Can you believe you didn't know before me this time?". Samuel now looked confused, "What are you talking about, man?".

Douglas chuckled before he gestured with a hand, "I'm saying that you didn't know that the Ball's taken.". Samuel widened his eyes, and looked over to see a empty pole with sparks emitting from it. He slumped in shock, "Usually, I knew before you...That's a first...".

Douglas patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Now you know how I feel, Samuel.". Samuel sighed lightly, "Can I please have the bullhorn when we find them tonight?". Douglas nodded with a smile before giving out the order as usual.

It took a while, but soon, the boys were informed about a flying horse going though the rooftop windows in YMCA, and it had the Ball. Samuel and Douglas made it over to YMCA, and in the racquetball area, they saw the animated Pegasus, the white/blue flying horse at the glass doors, cheering and whistling as he watched Hercules and Zeus play.

Douglas grinned, "No freaking way. Wow, Zeus sure keeps in shape!". Samuel shook his head with a amused smile before he saw the Ball in the size of a rubber ball being batted around by Hercules and Zeus.

He glanced at Pegasus with a warning smile, "Sorry about this, but gotta do it, boy.". Pegasus covered his ears with his hooves as Samuel called out by bullhorn, "Hello! The Ball there, that's ours.".

Hercules and his father, Zeus looked at each other with a shrug before they came out, sweaty and beaming with the miniaturized Ball in hand. "Pegasus, did you steal it?", Hercules glared sternly.

Pegasus nickered with a shake of his head, shrugging his forelegs in a gesture of 'I didn't know!". Douglas nodded, "It wasn't his fault...I mean, you probably needed a ball to play in there, yeah?".

Zeus smiled widely, "We were so busy lately, and I thought some son-father time would give us a break, you know?". Douglas waved a hand, "I hear you, Zeus. Being a police officer ain't easy, but I bet being a God, it's harder, eh?".

Zeus laughed merrily, "Well said, friend! I suppose we better stop now, son. You heard them, they need the Ball back.". Hercules nodded, "I guess you're right, Dad. And besides, it's almost midnight, and you know what that means.".

Zeus chuckled with a hearty slap to Hercules' shoulder, "Don't I ever do? Our ladies deserve some kisses, yeah?", before he winked with a wave, zapping out to the skies, back to Mount Olympus. Pegasus did a barf gesture near Samuel, and Samuel chuckled lightly, "Pegasus, you and I will settle down eventually...After all, love tracks us down.".

Pegasus shrugged with a thoughtful look before gesturing for Hercules to get on, "Alright, alright. Hey, do you wanna ride along, guys?". Samuel and Douglas looked at each other, grinning lightly as they then joined Hercules, "This is going to be awesome! Fly, Pegasus, fly!".

After a while of flying and settling the Ball back on the pole, Samuel and Douglas waved good-bye to Hercules and Pegasus, "Bye, Herc! Don't forget my advice, Pegasus!".

Douglas chuckled, "I have to admit, this is the best one so far!". Samuel laughed softly, "Somehow, I think you're right, Sarge. And I got some great pictures out of it too.".


	2. Chapter 2

1998-1999 New Year's Eve

It's a great night in New York City, and Officer Douglas is sipping his apple cider, humming a tune as he observed several people walking their dogs. He then saw Officer Samuel coming up to him, walking a gorgeous dog.

"Nice dog you got there, Samuel.", Douglas complimented with a smile. Samuel grinned, "Half Husky, half golden retriever. Name's Hero. Saved him from the shelter.". Hero barked loudly with a goofy smile on his muzzle.

Douglas chuckled, "Let me guess, he's the babe magnet?". Samuel smiled, "Got five numbers in the park.". Douglas shook his head in amusement, patting Hero on the head, "You better keep him in line, okay, boy?".

Hero barked lowly as he sat down, and Samuel gaped, "Hey, you're giving him a ego that he didn't need!". Douglas smirked, "Oh, really? I thought it's your ego.". Samuel stuttered speechlessly, looking flustered immediately, and was to speak his mind when another officer approached them, covered in scratches.

"Sarge, Captain, we got a problem! A big cat creature took the Ball!", the officer panted heavily, and Douglas groaned lightly, "Better not be Simba again. When's he gonna learn?".

Samuel nodded, "Neither way, we gotta find the Ball!". The order was given, but it was actually deceptively hard to find the culprits who did this. Seeing that almost everything was tried, Douglas then decided to use the police dogs to track down, but to his and Samuel's shock, Hero was the one who picked up the scent, and tracked it down to a muddy area.

Hero was then taken off leash, going around further to sniff for any more trace, and there was a yell and a noise, and the boys ran over to see Hero sniffing butts with an animated Scooby-Doo. Samuel laughed, "No way, Scooby-Doo! And from that distinct animation technique on him, he's from Zombie Island!".

Scooby-Doo yelped, "Rombies?! Where?!". Samuel patted his head comfortingly, "There's no zombies here, I promise.". Scooby let out a relieved breath, and not a minute later, a group of voices were calling out for Scooby, "Scooby-Doo, where are you?".

Scooby called out, "Over here!". And came out the bushes is the rest of Mystery Inc. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy is actually standing, and for real. "Oh, my gosh, you are actually here! What's going on?", Samuel commented curiously/excitedly.

Velma adjusted her glasses, "We're on the search for a werecat monster. She had been scaring off the locals, and we can't find her.". Douglas blinked, "A werecat monster? I don't suppose if you have heard of the New Year's Eve Ball being taken by a big cat creature, do you?".

Fred nodded, "Cats like to play with bally toys. That'd do it.". Daphne smiled, "That's a big clue, and you know where we last saw her.".

Velma laughed, "Of course, the monster hates water, and likes to be somewhere high.". Shaggy shrugged, "Like, there's tons of tall buildings here. Where could she be?".

Samuel gasped in surprise, and glanced at Douglas, "She was literally on top of us!". Douglas grinned, "Say, Freddy, got a plan in mind? I think I know where she is.". Fred looked excitedly motivated with a nod.

A while later, a crane was lifting up the Ball to the pole while another crane held the trapped, de-costumed werecat monster in a very tight net. Hero and Scooby was play-fighting while the gang conversed with the officers.

"How did you know she'd be there, Sarge?", Samuel asked curiously. Douglas chuckled, "Kid, the World Trade Center has been the tallest building way before we were born. It was a pinch.".

Fred grinned, "If it wasn't for you guys, we would never have found her.". Shaggy laughed, "And if it wasn't for Scoob and Hero's ingenious tackle, we would never have caught her either!". Hero barked proudly, and Scooby howled happily, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!".

* * *

1999-2000 New Year's Eve

Finally, the turn of the 21st century. New technology, new trends of clothes, society development. Who knows what awaits beyond?

Officer Douglas was excited for the first time, anticipating his own future as he observed the clothing trend on people tonight, sipping his hot vanilla milk. Suddenly, he felt the ground shaking underneath him, and he frowned lightly. New York City almost never gets earthquakes here unlike over in California.

After a while, the shaking stopped, and he looked around for anything strange. He then saw Officer Samuel coming, and he asked directly, "Did something go off in the tunnels or what?".

Samuel winced, "You ain't going to believe this, but the Ball's gone, and get this, there's bite marks all over the top; vents, antennas, even the pole!". Douglas blinked, "Bite marks?". Samuel nodded with a sigh.

Sure enough, the Ball was gone, and Douglas, as usual, gave out the order. Not even 10 minutes later, he and Samuel was notified, and were shocked to hear that the Ball was being tossed up and down by a giant robot in Central Park.

So, they went over, heading deep into Central Park, and there, on Sheep Meadow, before their awed eyes, a animated 50-60 ft high metal-made robot was sitting on the grass, tossing up the Ball. They heard screams of delighted joy, and after using binoculars, Douglas saw a animated young boy in a helmet, tied by ropes upon the Ball.

Samuel laughed lightly after Douglas told him of the sight, "That's gotta be Hogarth, and that's the Iron Giant! Wow, he's really big.". Douglas whistled lightly, "You're right about that. Do you think he can fight Godzilla?".

Samuel gaped at him, "Is that a bet? Tell me that's a bet.". Douglas smirked as he grabbed the bullhorn, and just before he started it up, he whispered, "I'll give you a hour to chat with the boys, and tell me the results later before midnight.".

Samuel muttered lowly as Douglas then called out, "Pardon me, Giant, but that's our Ball! Can you please give it back?". Giant looked confused as he caught the Ball, and spoke haltingly, "Give Ball back?".

Hogarth called out, "Giant, put the Ball down on the ground, and cut the ropes off me!". Giant nodded, "Okay, Hogarth..". He then gently put down the Ball, and tore the ropes off Hogarth who's hanging off the side.

Hogarth then landed a bit roughly on the ground, and he called out, "It's alright! Giant's a good robot!". Samuel and Douglas came over, and Samuel chuckled, "You're a bit of a daredevil, huh?".

Hogarth grinned softly, "Fast is better for me, and Giant here, he does it best! So, what can I do for you, officers?". Douglas sternly replied, "I am sorry, son, but that's the New Year's Eve Ball, and oh, he had snacks from the building.".

Hogarth blinked in surprise, "New Year's Eve Ball? Oh, crap. I showed him a picture of a baseball, and he went off walking. I thought he was to get some clay or something from the river, but when I saw it, well, I thought he must have made it in the junkyard.".

Samuel nodded, "I can understand that, Hogarth, but we gotta get the Ball back on the pole. It's barely a few hours before midnight.". Hogarth sighed heavily, "Oh, rats...Giant, that's their Ball. You gotta put it back where you took it.".

Giant moaned sadly, "Ball is fun...". Douglas and Samuel glanced at each other, and Douglas hummed, "Give me a second to make a call.". And so, a few hours later, Times Square is chanting for the Ball to drop down while counting down the seconds to midnight, and Officers Samuel and Douglas was standing among Hogarth upon Giant's hand, doing the same as well.

The bell rung at once as the Ball dropped, and Times Square echoed so loudly from all the people's cheers and yells, and Giant was laughing, amazed by the fireworks which was just fired moments ago. Hogarth laughed, "This is so cool!".

Samuel grinned at Douglas, "I still can't believe you had a friend who knew the mayor, and now, the junkyards around Times Square and the Park is at a all-time low, thanks to Giant's appetite here.".

Douglas chuckled lightly, "A well-done deal in trade for the Ball. Now, have you seen to my bet, kid?". Samuel hummed, "Granted, Godzilla seemed to deal with two battles between breaks, plus that he is larger than Giant, but Giant has ultra powerful weapons, and can recreate himself back from pieces. I think the first battle comes to a win for Iron Giant, but then the second battle, well, that's a tough call.",

"You know that Godzilla is literally created from a atomic explosion of radiation, and who knows what kind of energy is from Giant's weapons? Godzilla perhaps can grow from those energy blasts...So, yeah, that's a tough call for the second battle.".

Douglas blinked in thought, "Wow, that's quite some thinking. I think we're tied on that one. So, gum?". Samuel chuckled, taking a stick of gum as he glanced at Hogarth who's hugging Giant's finger. "But Hogarth's right. Giant chooses who he wants to be. He's a Superman.".

* * *

2000-2001 New Year's Eve

Another cold night in New York City, and Times Square is crowded. Officer Douglas sipped his hot cocoa, humming a favorite tune. He smiled softly at some funny ads before he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

He looked over to see Samuel, and he groaned lightly, "Is the Ball taken again?". Samuel nodded, "Yeah, Sarge.". Douglas looked up, and yep, the Ball's gone again, leaving sparks all over the pole.

"Kid, you give the order. I am getting tired for this.", Douglas growled lightly. Samuel nodded, and gave out the order. A while later, the boys were notified of the Ball being used as a stunt object in a park, not Central Park, but a smaller one, and the culprits of the night is a tiger and a jumping mouse...

The boys went over, and as soon as they entered the skateboard arena in the park, they saw the Ball rolling around, and making jumps with his tail is the stuffed animated Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. They took a closer look, and upon the Ball, bouncing and giggling is the stuffed animated Roo the Kangaroo Joey.

"Aww, okay, this is kinda cute and cool.", Samuel pulled out his camera, and Douglas glared at him sharply. as Samuel stepped back submissively. Douglas then lifted up the bullhorn as he saw Tigger make a double flip in his jump over the Ball, "Tigger, Roo, playtime's over. You took the Ball, and we need it back!".

Roo slowed down the Ball, and made a flip to the ground, landing gracefully, "Aww, don't we have to? Tigger and I just wanted to have some fun.". Tigger nodded, "Yeah, and I was breaking the record of best-awesome jumps ever in all time!

Samuel shrugged helplessly, "Sorry, Tigger, but as that you took the Ball for some stunt fun, you gotta give it back, put it back where you took it. Did you make the awesome Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce?".

Tigger giggled, "Make it? I absolutely, positively, made it super-best ever!". Roo laughed, "Yeah, it was really high!". Douglas crossed his arms sternly, "We need the Ball back, Tigger. It's really important. Tell you what, Samuel here can take the picture of your jump as proof if you do it again to place the Ball back on the building.".

Samuel gasped, "Really? You'll allow me to take a picture, Sarge?". Douglas raised an eyebrow, "First time for everything, kid. So, what do you say, fellas?".

Roo whooped excitedly as he jumped around, "Can we do it again, Tigger, please?". Tigger chuckled, rubbed his chin with his paw, "Well, why not? Let's do it!".

A while later, back in Times Square, Tigger and Roo took their pictures from Samuel, waving goodbye while jumping and hopping home as Douglas checked the radio to make sure that the Ball's secured. Samuel chuckled, "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!".

Douglas smiled softly, "You got to admit, that twist thing around the flagpole was crazy. Did you save a copy, Samuel?". Samuel grinned, "You bet I did! 'The impossible can be possible'. Boy, Tigger was right!".

* * *

2001-2002 New Year's Eve

It was actually a eerily quiet night...It was a nightmare that day...Officer Douglas sighed heavily as he sipped his coffee, hoping that the Ball won't get taken this year as New York City had gone through so much with the collapse of the Twin Towers on September.

Then he froze as he heard a ear-piercing roar. No, please, not another one! He then saw swarms of fire, a flash of red, and he saw Officer Samuel running to him with a panicked expression. "A dragon, Sarge, and it's firing at a cat-shaped hot air balloon with the Ball in tow!".

"A freaking dragon?!", Douglas shouted in shock, and Samuel nodded, "But we got some help! Shrek, over here!". Sure enough, it was Shrek coming in all Dreamworks animation, and at his side is Fiona and Donkey.

"Hey, Dragon didn't mean to take the Ball at first. You know how dragons are like with sparkly things. But then these people with that cat took the Ball from her, yelling that they wanted Dragon as she's like a prize better than Pikachu...I don't know...", Donkey replied lightly with a frown.

"Did you say a cat-shaped hot air balloon, officer?", replied a young male voice, and the others looked over to see Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty and Brock coming up in animated Pokemon style. Samuel nodded, "Yeah...Wait...Don't tell me, it's Team Rocket.".

Ash grimaced, "Yep, and they took the Ball, baiting...uh..Dragon?". Donkey nodded with a smile, "Yeah, she's my wife.". Ash and his friends including Pikachu stared at him with shocked looks.

Shrek shrugged, "It's a fairy tale thing they got. Anyway, we gotta get up there. Donkey has to convince Dragon to stop firing...I mean, it's a hot air balloon, right?".

Douglas nodded, "We cannot afford to lose the Ball. It can't be destroyed!". Samuel patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, Sarge. We can get the Ball back. We got help, right, Ash?".

Ash grinned, "Oh, yeah, and I have the right guy for it.", grabbing a Pokemon Ball. "Charizard, I choose you!". A white flash came from the Pokemon Ball, and Charizard appeared, roaring exuberantly with a twitch of his wings.

"Alright, Pikachu, go ahead, and Donkey, join him!", Ash nodded urgently. Pikachu nodded, "Pika, pika!". He and Donkey went upon Charizard's back as Ash gave the orders to him to deliver Donkey to Dragon, and bring Pikachu close to the balloon to shock Team Rocket.

Donkey whooped lightly, "This is good!". Pikachu piped happily with determination in his eyes as Charizard flew off. The others followed down below, deep into Central Park, watching Dragon roar furiously as she gave out a ear-piercing screech at Team Rocket, grabbing the Ball in her talons.

Moments later, just as Dragon pulled out the Ball, flying out from the hot air balloon, Charizard and Pikachu got close, and Pikachu gave out a strong electric shock at Team Rocket. Sure enough, the hot air balloon went out of control, flying to nowhere as Team Rocket screamed out, "We're blasting off again!".

Shrek chortled heartily, "Now that's a sight.". The flyers landed, roaring and bellowing as Ash rubbed Charizard's neck with Pikachu jumping into his shoulders, "Well done, Charizard. You deserve some rest after that.". He clicked his Pokemon Ball as Charizard rumbled proudly and happily, vanishing in a flash of white.

Donkey nuzzled Dragon on the muzzle, "That's my girl. No one makes a prize out of my wife!". Dragon purred warmly, fluttering her eyelashes. Samuel chuckled, "Now, all's safe, and the Ball's whole.".

Douglas nodded, "Thank the lord for that. I appreciate this so much, friends. Donkey, care to tell Dragon that we need the Ball back on the building?". A while later, after a ride on Dragon, the Ball was back on, and Fiona smiled softly, "Are you crying, officer?".

Douglas sniffed, "No, no, just something caught in my eye, that's all.". Ash chuckled warmly, "Nothing like a ride under the stars and a beautiful sight like this, nothing else compares.".

Misty smiled, "Come on, Ash, we gotta keep going.". Brock moaned, "But we just got here! I mean, the ladies, I need some comforting touches!". Misty glared and grabbed his ear, "We are going, Brock!". She then dragged Brock off, hearing a whimper from Brock.

Ash grinned at Shrek and the others, "Appreciate the help, guys. See ya around!". Shrek chuckled, "Yeah, see you around, kid.".

Dragon growled lowly, and Donkey translated, "She can't wait to fly again with your Charizard sometime!". Pikachu pipped happily, and Ash laughed softly, "Sure thing, Dragon. Bye, guys.", with a wave and a tilt gesture of his cap.

Dragon growled again, and Donkey gasped, "Oh, of course! We forgot the feast, guys!". Fiona nodded, "The others! They gotta be there by now!".

Shrek growled lightly, "They better not wreck my house again. Sorry, but we gotta go.". Samuel grinned, "No worries, Shrek. We're fine here. And oh, Shrek, you're a cool ogre.". Shrek grinned happily at that comment, and joined the others who just climbed into Dragon's back, and with a happy roar, Dragon lifted off to fly back to the swamp.

Douglas chuckled, "I actually feel better now than I have been in the past!". Samuel grinned, "What did I tell you? There's always hope and no city knows that better than New York City herself.".


	3. Chapter 3

2002-2003 New Year's Eve

Another year, another night for Officer Douglas, reflecting back on his year as he sipped his cappuccino thoughtfully. He observed some people having fun and dancing, and he smiled lightly.

He sighed contentedly before he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Officer Samuel. Samuel looked conflicted, and Douglas frowned lightly, "What is it?".

Samuel sighed, "Somebody took the ball, Sarge.". Douglas dropped his head into his palm, "Oh, no.". Samuel shrugged helplessly, "And a red flying spaceship was seen near the Ball when it was taken, sir.".

Douglas blinked, "Aliens? A alien took the Ball? Now I've heard everything.". He then took a gulp of his cappuccino before he gave out the order as usual. The search is back on. After a while, the boys heard of a blue-furred dog-like alien playing one-person soccer with the Ball at Thomas Jefferson Soccer Field.

Samuel grinned, "Sounds like it's Stitch!". Douglas muttered lowly, "You gotta stop asking to go to the theaters, kid.". The boys made it over to the soccer field, slightly amazed to see the huge red spaceship in all its glory, resting upon the field that's clear of snow with burn spots to indicate that the spaceship boosters melted the snow, and there, near a soccer net is Stitch kicking the Ball with a jump.

The Ball somehow managed to fit into the soccer net, and Stitch shouted in triumph, "Ih!". Samuel whistled, "He's good!".

Douglas glared at him sternly, "He's in trouble, that's what!". He grabbed the bullhorn, "Stitch, that's our Ball!". Stitch blinked, growled in a mix of Tantalog and English, "Ball's mine. Chabata! (Come and catch me!) Meega wanna play!".

Douglas growled frustratedly, and was to use the bullhorn again when Samuel touched his shoulder, "Sarge, I think I got a idea. Trust me, okay?". Douglas sighed deeply, "Alright, Samuel, but you owe me another cappuccino.".

About 30 minutes later, Stitch squealed happily in the driver's seat, "Eegalagoo! (Wow!)", as the Ball sparkled brightly on the pole while Officers Douglas and Samuel sat in the seats nearby in the ship, smiling and grinning widely.

"Never thought you'd beat Stitch in soccer, kid!", Douglas laughed. Samuel grinned, "And to cap that, we actually went around the Earth in this freaking cool ship! I told you so. Being a ex-soccer player pays off.".

* * *

2003-2004 New Year's Eve

The night's especially cold for a huge, crazy horde of parties, but nobody cares much except for Officer Douglas who's sipping hot cocoa, and he shivered lightly despite being clothed in multiple layers. Suddenly, a gust of wind stirred up so much snow, nearly blowing Douglas off his feet as he heard a very loud screech.

A few minutes later, he was approached by Officer Samuel who rubbed his mittens, shivering, "Sarge, the Ball's gone! And I don't wanna go! This is freezing cold!". Douglas looked over, and yep, the Ball's vanished, sparks all over the place.

"Kid, we gotta find the Ball. Did anyone see who took it?", asked Douglas sharply. Samuel shrugged, "Working on it, Sarge.". After some minutes of intense searching, a witness told the boys that a giant white bird took the Ball.

Samuel groaned lightly, "Oh, great. If a giant bird in this kind of weather goes for a high roost, I'd say neither Riker's Island or Lady Liberty.". Douglas frowned lightly, "But all the captains are probably drunk by now. We really need a ride.".

A bit later, the boys were informed that the giant bird is roosting on Lady Liberty, the Ball resting upon her crown, and they made it over to the docks. They heard cheering and hooting in the bars nearby, and Douglas groaned, "Great, there's no way over there, and the helicopters are grounded! We gotta stop that giant bird, and get the darn Ball back!".

"Hey, did you say giant bird?", called out a male voice, and the boys looked over to see Sinbad, animated and clothed in his furry clothes. Samuel gasped, "No way, Captain Sinbad!".

"At your service, boys. So, giant bird?", Sinbad grinned lightly. Douglas sighed, "We know where it is, but we need a ride badly. The rest of the captains are drunk off their asses!".

Sinbad laughed, "Then you're in luck! Come on!", gesturing with his head toward the Chimera which is harbored nearby with the crew checking it all over. Some time later, the Ball is resting upon the deck of the Chimera with Marina trying to drag Spike away from drooling all over the Ball's side, and Sinbad driving at the wheel with Officers Samuel and Douglas at either side of him.

"That was a nice shot there, Captain.", Samuel grinned softly, still not believing that the spring engine weapon had a couple of bolas to take down the roc (giant white bird), or that there was a doubled hook catcher to grab the Ball and draw it down to the ship gracefully and safely.

Sinbad chuckled, "Thanks, Sammy. The Chimera always has tricks on her.". Douglas smirked softly, "And it was ingenious, Cap. Thanks for the ride, through I never expected that the Roc would fall for some birdseed like that.".

Kale grinned, "Seagulls always hunger for stuff like that, so why not birdseed?". Samuel laughed, "Neither way, we did it! And I got the picture to prove it too!".

* * *

2004-2005 New Year's Eve

Another night, another year gone. Officer Douglas sipped his mocha coffee as he glanced upon a group of firefighters dancing to the current song. Then suddenly, the lights, the ads went black, and screams came, all loud and frightened.

Douglas then heard a loudspeaker voice, "Behold, the Underminer! You've done your fun enough this time! No more cheering or dancing with the New Year's Eve Ball for I have taken it!". Suddenly, there was flashes of lights, revealing the Underminer on his tunnel machine, and there in its hand claw is the Ball!

"Enjoy the darkness while you can! The sun won't rise for several hours!", the Underminer laughed loudly as Douglas saw Officer Samuel panting heavily in his path to him. "What do we do, Sarge?".

Douglas sighed, "I don't know...I really don't know.". Then cheering sounded out as voices called out with a flash of red and purple, a flip from a red-suited woman, a rock being thrown by someone with muscles. Samuel laughed, "It's the Incredibles! Look!".

It was so fast that Douglas couldn't keep up, but with a amazing throw from Mr. Incredible, and a splendid catch by Mrs. Incredible, and with help by Incredigirl (Violet), the Ball was flawlessly safe and secured on the Ball.

Speedy (Dash) laughed, "That was the most wicked thing ever! I love our family!". Samuel grinned, "Thank you so much. Tell your family that they saved us all including you, kiddo.". The mini superhero whooped, "He thanked me! Awesome! See ya!", leaving in a flash.

Douglas chuckled, "Did you at least took a good picture, Samuel?". Samuel shook his head, "I couldn't keep up. But it was so freaking cool, yeah?". Douglas laughed, "Oh, yeah, it sure was!".

* * *

2005-2006 New Year's Eve

Looks like it's a good night as there's no weather troubles, no criminals to annoy Officer Douglas, and he slurped up his Chai Tea happily, and he hummed lightly as he heard children's laughter as they played around with their light-up toys.

Then he saw Officer Samuel, and Douglas groaned with a resigned sigh, "Is the Ball taken again, kid?". Samuel nodded reluctantly, "And somehow, nobody saw who took it.".

Douglas frowned, "Another search...again...Give the order, Captain. I am seriously getting too tired for this.". Samuel nodded, and gave out the order, and a while later, Samuel then notified Douglas with a confused look, "The Ball is in the Park, but get this, dinosaurs are playing with it!".

Douglas blinked, "Dinosaurs?". Samuel nodded, "Yep.", popping with the 'p' in the end. The boys then went to Central Park, and on Sheep Meadow, they saw a group of dinosaurs batting the Ball around with tail whips, horn thrusts, and foot pushes.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. It's Littlefoot and the gang!", Samuel widened his eyes with a amazed look. Sure enough, it was Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike in animated style. Littlefoot giggled, "Got it! Here it comes!", batting the Ball with his tail toward Cera who whooped with a horn strike and a laugh.

Samuel looked at Douglas, "Aww, Sarge, they're having fun. Can we allow them a bit more longer?". Douglas groaned, "I'm going to regret this, but alright, they're playing, but for a hour, okay?".

Samuel grinned, "Awesome! Hey, can I play too?", running up to them. A hour later, the Ball was back on the pole, and Douglas smirked, "I can't believe you didn't see that mud hole coming.".

Samuel glared at him, his clothes crusting with so much mud, and snorted, "Oh, laugh on, Sarge. You're gonna chew these words next year.". Douglas chuckled, "And I got a great picture out of it. Wife's gonna laugh once she hears.".

* * *

2006-2007 New Year's Eve

It's a great night in New York City. Officer Douglas sipped his iced coffee, humming a tune as he saw someone breaking off ice from one of the lights. He muttered lowly, "Yesterday was icy cold for sure.".

Then he then saw Officer Samuel coming up to him, and Douglas looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Let me guess, the Ball's gone again.". Samuel nodded, "Oh, yeah. And again, nobody saw who took it.".

Douglas sighed wearily, and then gave out the order to search for the Ball, and after a while, the boys were notified that the Ball was rolling around on the ice in Rasker Rink, and a group of animals were playing with it.

So, the boys went over to Rasker Rink, and there with shocked eyes, they saw the Ice Age gang; Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, and the possum brothers. Samuel laughed, "Wow, this is cool!".

Douglas grabbed the bullhorn with a grin, "Hey, Manny, that's our Ball!". Manny frowned lightly, "Really? Sid! You said you found it in a ditch!".

Sid shrugged helplessly, "What? It was!". Diego growled lowly, "Knew I smelled human on that Ball.". Ellie tilted her head, "Sorry about Sid. He didn't know.".

Samuel waved a hand, "No worries. Say, you really are good on the ice!". Ellie giggled, "I've had practice. But Sid is better.".

Sid blushed, "Thanks, Ellie!". Eddie piped up, "Hey, can we still play or what?". Crash nodded, "Yeah!". Douglas glanced at Samuel with a grin, "You know, I never skated with a mammoth before.". Samuel laughed with a fist in the air.

A while later, the Ball was back on the pole, and Samuel chortled lightly as he chuckled, "I still can't believe you dared Manny to make the loudest trumpet noise ever!". Douglas chuckled, "Well, you told me so. That trumpet sound blew me into a snowdrift!", his clothes soaked with snow and water, smiling slightly.

* * *

2007-2008 New Year's Eve

A quiet night as most parties are inside for the remaining hours to midnight, a fact that Officer Douglas noticed with curiosity and skepticism. He sipped his peppermint latte as he saw that some of the lights were flickering.

He frowned lightly, "I swear the electricity bill is getting more expensive these days.". Then he saw Officer Samuel coming up to him, smiling brightly with a red lipped mark on his cheek. Douglas chuckled, "Looks like you're in love, kid.".

Samuel sighed happily, "She's wonderful, Sarge! She's so pretty, crazy for movies, and get this, she's self-taught in defense! Her name's Laura, a perfect name for someone like her!". Douglas laughed, "You better tell me when you get a date. I might want to introduce the wife and myself.".

Samuel nodded, "Sure thing, Sarge, but don't you dare tell her embarrassing stories about me.", with a sharp glare. Douglas smiled, "No promises there, kid.". Before Samuel can speak his mind, they were approached by another officer, "Sarge, Captain, we've got a situation. There was a unplanned helicopter fly-by, and they took the Ball!".

Douglas groaned lightly, "Not again. Give out the call to search, Captain.". Samuel nodded, "Yes, sir!". After a while, they heard about the Ball being found in a warehouse, and several bad guys were littered all around.

They made it over, and once they got closer to the Ball, they saw a note pinned by a spinner blade. Douglas, being the tallest, a couple inches' advantage over Samuel, grabbed it, and read it out loud, "'Found them messing around with the New Year's Eve Ball. Can't wait to watch the drop-off! Sorry if we roughed them up a bit. All's safe, New York City. Signed by TMNT.' ".

Samuel groaned lightly, "Aww, nuts! They're really good, the Turtles.". Douglas nodded, "Well, we got the Ball back, and that's good news for us, kid. Better get it back on the pole.". Samuel sighed, "I guess so, but you would think they'd like to leave a souvenir for a fan like me. I mean, come on! It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, for god's sake!".

Douglas blinked, "They left us a spinner blade and a note by their handwriting, kid. What do you want, anyway?". Samuel blinked, "I don't know. Maybe a sewer location, so I can give them a cake as thanks. Mama's baking again as she's visiting for the holidays.".

Douglas blinked, "You forgot to tell me that Ida's visiting! Her cakes are spectacular! Oh, I can still taste that devil's cake...". Samuel shrugged lightly, "Last week was so frantic, Sarge. I didn't have time to tell ya.".

Douglas sighed, "We better get going, Samuel, and no, you ain't leaving without me coming along! My wife's pinning for some strawberry cake lately.". Samuel nodded, and they moved around, pushing the Ball, and calling for a crane a bit later.

After picking up the last of the bad guys, Samuel saw a sparkle of glass, and he got closer, saw the familiar yellow paper that the earlier note was on, and he picked it up, reading, and laughed merrily, "Sarge, Sarge, I got a sewer location! And they want a red velvet cake! Oh, boy, Mama's going to be happy that someone wants one of her cakes!".

He ran, leaving the floor to find Douglas, failing to see a pair of light green eyes with a shadowed smile in one of the dark corners with a door.

* * *

2008-2009 New Year's Eve

Another night in the city of New York. Just one more year to the finish of the first decade. Officer Samuel sipped his maple-honey tea, figuring to try this out this year, thanks to his girlfriend's suggestion.

He then heard his best friend calling out for him, and he looked over to see Officer Douglas. He panted lightly, "Sorry, kid. Got held up by Rose and the baby.". Samuel looked concerned, "Man, you look worn out. You sure you got this tonight?".

Douglas sighed, "Little tyke's a heck of a screamer sometimes, but I love him, and he's darn so cute!". Samuel sighed, "Sarge, you have been freaking out since last year. You know that Rose's off maternity leave for one more month before she goes back to teaching.".

Douglas bit his lip, "Actually, about that...She's actually thinking about staying home with the baby.". Samuel blinked in surprise, "That's big news.". Douglas nodded lightly with a heavy sigh.

Then there was a white flash, a sonic boom, nearly blowing the boys off their feet, and Samuel blinked, "What was that?". Douglas shook his head, "No idea. There's no air force fort near here.".

A bit later, they were approached by another officer, "Captain, Sarge! The Ball's taken again!". Samuel groaned lightly, "Think that sonic boom has to do with it, Sarge?".

Douglas nodded thoughtfully, "Better than nothing. Start the search.". After a while of searching, the boys were notified that a couple of robots were decorating the Ball, and they were at Rockefeller Center. They went over there, and to their surprise, the couple of robots were none than Wall-E and Eve!

All animated in Disney/Pixar style, they were shiny and cute, and Samuel grinned, "I gotta take a picture of this!". Douglas muttered, "They're actually pretty good at decorating.". The Ball was becoming extra sparkly, thanks to tons of string lights all over the Ball, figuring that they took the lights from the Christmas Tree.

Douglas then called out by bullhorn, "Robots, that's ours! That's the New Year's Eve Ball!". Wall-E and Eve blinked, looked at each other in confusion before Wall-E asked, "What's New Year's Eve?".

Douglas smirked, "Kid, you're up. Answer the question while we get the Ball back on the building.". A while later, a humbled Eve put the Ball back on, and she held arms with Wall-E, amazed and awed by the lights getting brighter.

Samuel gave a puff of breath lightly, "You explain next time. Who knew Wall-E was so inquisitive?". Douglas chuckled, "Can you believe that he was so excited at the mention of the tradition about lovers kissing at midnight?".

* * *

2009-2010 New Year's Eve

Almost there into the final year of the first decade. What a night for New York City! Officer Douglas sipped his coffee, observing the people around him.

He hummed lightly as he saw Officer Samuel coming up to him, "Hey, Samuel.". Samuel nodded, "Evening, Sarge. You look better. Is Evan okay?".

Douglas smiled softly, "Evan's alright. The little tyke nearly scared us with that cough, but we got medicine for him.". Samuel nodded, "Ah, thank goodness for that. Guess what I am gonna do tonight?".

Douglas hummed thoughtfully, "Let me see here, are you gonna propose to Laura?". Samuel grinned softly, "Yep! And I planned for weeks therefore!".

Douglas chuckled lightly, "Better not miss that deadline, then. The Ball's gone.". Samuel widened his eyes in shock, "What?!". He turned around swiftly to see that the Ball's vanished...again!

"Sarge, give the order! I can't fail tonight!", Samuel begged with a desperate look as he turned back around to face Douglas, and Douglas was shocked to see such a expression on his best friend before nodding with determination, opening up his radio talk-walkie, "The Ball's gone! Amp up the search, now!".

A record-breaking time of five minutes later, and the boys were notified that a group of small green people and a human was checking out the Ball in the Park. Douglas groaned lightly, "Why do aliens pick Earth?!".

They then made it over to Central Park, heading to South Meadow, and as they took a closer look, the group of aliens was the gang from Planet 51 as Samuel commented happily, "Whoa, is that a hovering car?!".

Chuck nervously called out, "Sorry about this, officers, but they were so confused about New Year's Eve, so Skiff decided to take the Ball.", giving a glare at Skiff. Skiff smiled awkwardly, "It's so shiny, it grabbed my attention!".

Douglas sternly looked at them, "Neither way, we need the Ball back, right now.". Lem blinked softly, "Really important, is it?". Samuel nodded, "You follow us, and you can watch the process, hmm?".

Neera smiled, "Oh, my, that sounds quite exciting. Come on, Lem. You heard Chuck, or don't you want to kiss me at midnight?". Eckle nodded excitedly, "Awesome! Let's go, Rover!". Rover beeped happily, hopping excitedly.

At a minute before midnight, Douglas watched Samuel pop the question, and he grinned as he heard her overjoyed answer, and all at once as the bell rang with the Ball dropped, the couples kissed happily including Lem and Neera. Douglas chuckled warmly, "Happy New Year, indeed.".

* * *

2010-2011 New Year's Eve

The first decade finishes at last, and the second decade begins tonight at midnight. Officer Douglas happily observed the people, chatting excitedly while wearing crazy hats, shirts and all as he sipped his hot cocoa.

He then saw Officer Douglas coming up to him, looking anxious. "Sarge, the Ball's gone again, but get this, a ladder of yellow people took it.". Douglas blinked, "Yellow people?".

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, they sound like Minions, due to a witness.". Douglas blinked, "Wait, from Despicable Me?". Samuel grinned lightly with a nod of affirmation.

Douglas sighed, "Fine, give out the order.". The search was on, and a while later, the boys were notified that the Minions were gathering at Empire State Building, painting stuff on the Ball. They went over, and before their eyes, the Ball was practically all colors of the rainbow, painted in sloppy artwork by the Minions who chattered happily.

Samuel saw Douglas's pissed off expression, looking like he's popping a vein, and Samuel grabbed the bullhorn, "Minions, my friend's mad as a bull for what you've done to the Ball.".

"Painting bad?", spoke an Minion. Samuel nodded, "Well, the Ball's our property, not yours. And besides, the girls would be so sad if you took the Ball from being dropped tonight. I mean, they must be staying up really hard for this, and you wouldn't want that, would you?".

The Minions looked at each other with conflicted, upset, worried looks as they chatted in their language before one of them spoke, "We givey Ball, eh?". Samuel smiled approvingly, "There you go! You are good minions, yes, you all are! And tell you what, the girls will be so happy that you gave the Ball back.".

The Minions looked excited, proud and happy about that, and so, a while later, the painted Ball was being put back on by the ladder of Minions, and Douglas exhaled softly, "Thanks, kid.".

Samuel grinned softly, "It sure helps out, thanks to babysitting Evan for ya. We gotta know kids, right?". Douglas nodded with a smile, "You got that right, Samuel.".


	4. Chapter 4

***Happy New Year, everybody! -Traveler.**

2011-2012 New Year's Eve

It's a peaceful night in New York City, and Officer Douglas observed the people who's having fun recording things with their phones. He sighed lightly as he sipped his hot cocoa, "These phones are getting advanced these days.".

He then saw Officer Samuel coming up with a ear-splitting grin, and he asked curiously, "What's got you smiling, kid?". Samuel chuckled, "Laura's pregnant.".

Douglas blinked in surprise, "Wow, never thought you'd be a father this soon. Thought you'd be spending more time with Laura.". Samuel smiled, "She dreamed of being a mother so much since the first date.".

Douglas laughed softly, "I don't doubt that.". Suddenly, there was a sound, and a crash. Knowing deja vu, Douglas looked up to see that the Ball's gone, again! "Ball's vanished! Give out the order.", Douglas called out.

After a while, the boys were notified that the Ball is being used as a disco ball for a man in a pharmacist's coat, and a green platypus was fighting the guy at Empire State Building. They went over to the place, and Samuel laughed softly, "Looks like Perry the Platypus has done it again!".

Perry tipped his hat with a wry smile as the Ball rolled over Dr. Doofensmirtz, who screamed, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". Douglas chuckled, "Looks like you didn't have much trouble, eh, Perry?".

Perry shrugged his shoulders, and whistled lowly for his car flyer which darted over immediately, and Samuel grinned, "Is that strong enough to carry the Ball? It's almost midnight by a hour.". Perry nodded with a grin.

A while later, the Ball was back on, shining strongly as ever. "Awesome that Perry let us take a picture each.", Samuel smiled happily. Douglas chuckled, "He's really a great driver.".

* * *

2012-2013 New Year's Eve

Another night, another year going and coming. Officer Samuel rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly as Officer Douglas gave him a coffee. "Is she still keeping you up?".

Samuel nodded, "Lily sure likes to be active at night. But Laura is incredible about it, saying that it helps her know that Lily's safe, especially that she scared us about being born a month early of her due date.".

Douglas nodded, "Makes sense. Evan didn't have that much trouble, through he sure is teething lately.". Samuel winced, "Hero still doesn't forget about the ear thing. He hides under the bed when Evan's around the house in visitations.".

Then suddenly, the lights went dark, leaving Douglas to shout, "Not again!". Samuel grabbed Douglas's shoulder, "Sarge, something's staring at us...It's behind you...".

Douglas nervously looked behind, and there was many eyes glowing green, and there was a sound of clicking. Some of the lights came back on, and Samuel screamed, "Crud, it's a Cybug!". The Cybug roared at them, and suddenly, a swam of Cybugs came flying.

Douglas and Samuel drew their guns, shooting, "Go away, get away!". Then a green blast came out of nowhere, destroying the lead Cybug near Samuel. "Get them, Ralph!", yelled a female voice.

A tall, big man roared, jumping and destroying another with his huge hands, and there was a flash of white accompanying the previous voice, "Come and get it!".

A little girl appeared, and Samuel gasped, "No way, Ralph and Vanellope!". Another green blast came out, and a woman on a hoverboard came out shooting with a little man behind her, having a blaster like the woman.

Douglas laughed, "Calhoun and Felix! What the heck is going on?". Calhoun snarled, "Outbreak of Cybugs from the stadium! We need a beacon!".

Samuel grinned, "I have a idea! Boys, plan 3A!". Douglas blinked in confusion, "Plan 3A?". Samuel grinned, "Just watch.".

Suddenly, all around on the buildings are numerous spotlights, moving around until all of them pinpointed upon the Ball, making the Ball brighter and brighter like a huge light beacon, and the Cybugs roared, allured to the beacon, flying off.

Explosions of white and green destroyed the Cybugs as soon as they entered the beacon, acting like moths to a electric light. Douglas whistled, "Dang, that's ingenious, kid. Did you think of this years ago?".

Samuel nodded, "Kind of. Since the Underminer took out the lights temporarily that year, I thought we might need something stronger, so I made a sorts of beacon plan.". Calhoun hovered nearby, "Well done, soldier. That was a brilliant idea.".

Felix nodded, "Sure worked like the volcano thing that Ralph did.". Ralph chuckled, "It felt great to be back in action.". Douglas grinned while Samuel glanced at Vanellope, gesturing for a fist bump happily.

* * *

2013-2014 New Year's Eve

A noisy night for New Year's Eve in New York City, Officer Douglas sipped his coffee, humming lightly as he saw several kids playing football in a nearby alley.

He saw Officer Samuel coming up with Hero, his dog, and he smiled, "Hero looks good. Has he come out of hiding?". Samuel chuckled, "You ain't gonna believe me.".

Douglas snorted, "Try me.". Samuel ruffled Hero's forehead fur, "Turns out that Lily is a bit hard of hearing. She's afraid of fireworks, more like the noise from them. Hero here was protecting Lily, and Lily was rather gentle to him, not biting or anything. It's amazing.".

Douglas blinked in astonishment, "I'll be a monkey's uncle, that's incredible.". Samuel grinned, "Yep. And Hero's got a stuffed toy from Laura as a reward.". Then, a roaring sound was heard from a distance, and the boys looked up and over to see that the Ball's gone.

"Great, doing it again.", muttered Douglas. He then gave the order to search, and about 10 minutes later, the boys were notified that it's a big cat playing with the Ball in an alley. Samuel blinked, "You think Simba's back?".

Douglas sighed, "Let's find out.". They ran as fast as they could, and when they made it, they gasped in surprise. It was Chunky, the Macawivnore Cat in all his Croods animated style, and he's purring so loud as he played with the Ball on his back.

Hero barked, and Chunky growled lowly at Hero who pounced here and there, barking in a playing position. Chunky made a purr-growl sound in confusion and curiosity, and he rolled over, glancing at Hero. "Kid, I think he wants to play with your dog.", commented Douglas lowly.

Samuel gulped nervously as he unlatched the leash on Hero's collar, "Be careful, boy.". After some intense sniffing and light growling, the dog and cat began playing, much to the boys' awe and shock. Douglas muttered lowly, "Now I've actually seen everything.".

After a while of playing, the Ball was given back with a bark from Hero, and Chunky went back home, pouncing over cars and climbing stairways. "Did you take pictures, Samuel?", Douglas asked lightly. Samuel nodded, "You bet I did.".

* * *

2014-2015 New Year's Eve

Another year, entering the five-year quarter to the second finish of the second decade. Officer Douglas sipped his hot cocoa, smiling as he watched his wife talk to Samuel's wife, having the kids being babysat by a friend.

"Looks like it's a good night, huh, Sarge?", commented Samuel with a grin. Douglas chuckled, "Yeah, and we have all night to hang out with the wives.". Suddenly, there was a thump among a explosion in the distance, and people screamed as a animated monster came running and roaring with the animated Hulk chasing him, "Hulk smash monster!".

Samuel blinked, "You were saying?". Douglas groaned lightly, "Don't tell me...Is the Ball gone?". Samuel looked over, and yep, the Ball was gone, and if he gets any closer, the remains of the Ball is on the ground, destroyed, thanks to the super monster ransacking through.

Then Iron Man and Thor appeared, blasting and shooting lightning at the super monster as Hulk punched it so hard into a corner lot. Iron Man's voice echoed out, "Somebody take the number off that monster. That was my favorite New Year's Eve Ball!".

"Don't worry, Man of Iron, this monster will be sent back to Asgard as soon as I put the wrist padlock on him!", called out Thor. Iron Man growled lightly, "Then let's blast him down to low-levels. Hulk, back off! I got a huge punch for him!".

His chest arc reactor lighted up brightly, and with a motion, the beam shot off, hitting the monster in the chest, and after the dust cleared, Douglas can see that the monster was clearly unconscious. Samuel chuckled, "Okay, that was wicked!".

Thor landed next to the monster while Iron Man landed next to the boys, "I don't suppose you got any back up New Year Eve's Balls?". Douglas sighed, "It's a hour to midnight! It's impossible.".

"Nay, nothing's impossible.", Thor came by after the monster was shackled. Hulk growled, "Good big punch, puny man.".

Iron Man hummed lightly, "I believe I can whip something up. Mind you, it won't be as big as that one, but it can work.". Samuel glanced at Douglas, "What choice do we have, Sarge? Iron Man is right.".

Douglas thoughtfully nodded, "Alright, Iron Man, do it.". After some retrofitting in a couple of junkyards and a assistance by Hulk, there was soon a new Ball on the pole, sparkly and clean, and it was only 15 minutes to midnight. Douglas laughed, "Avengers saved the day. Not a bad Ball, indeed. Iron Man did some good work.".

Samuel grinned, "And I got some pictures of the wives posing with them! This is going into the album!". Douglas chuckled, "You know, we're sure going to tell the kids some of these times. They're probably curious in a couple of years, so, yeah.".

* * *

2015-2016 New Year's Eve

A fabulous night for New York City, and Times Square was especially busy with Officer Douglas keeping a lookout as he sipped his iced tea.

He saw Officer Samuel approaching him with a cup in his hand, smiling as he sipped from it, "Evening, Sarge. How's the shift coming?". Douglas shrugged, "Not too bad.".

"It's pretty cool that we're keeping Iron Man's Ball. It's crazy to think that the mayor is a Marvel fan.", commented Samuel with a chuckle. Douglas smiled, "The fandom for Marvel is getting crazy, kid. Through I am a fan of Star Wars.".

Samuel glanced at him, "Really?". Douglas nodded, sipping again from his iced tea. Suddenly, an shadow came over, screeching with the Ball in its talons, and the boys looked up to see a big Petrosaur flying. Samuel blinked, "Hey, was that Thunderclap?".

Douglas glanced at him, "The Good Dinosaur?". Samuel nodded, "Lily likes to watch movies more than me.". Douglas shrugged, and called out for the follow of the dinosaur. He then was notified that the Petrosaur was caught by a couple of T-Rexes in the Park, and the Ball was caught safely.

They went over, and as they got closer, they recognized Ramsey and Nash, and Samuel called out, "Hey, thanks for stopping that guy. He nearly took our Ball!". Ramsey grinned, "No worries there, your Ball's safe.".

Nash balanced the Ball on his tail and back, "This is a pretty Ball.". Douglas nodded, "Yes, we need it.". Ramsey nodded, and nudged Nash, "You heard him, lower the Ball down.".

Nash sighed, "Oh, alright. Pa gotta be wondering of us by now, anyway.". He lowered the Ball gently as he could with his tail, and rolled it down to Samuel who stopped it gingerly, "Thanks, guys!".

Ramsey smiled, "Nah, don't worry about it. See ya around! Come on, bro.". Nash nodded, "Alright, coming! Sheesh, sisters, huh?".

Douglas chuckled, "Better company than nothing.". Nash smiled at that, and both T-Rexes left, looping on their legs, shouting with joy as they headed off to the west. Samuel grinned, "They're pretty nice for T-Rexes, huh?".

Douglas laughed, "This is sure a good one to tell the kids!". Samuel chuckled in agreement, "Couldn't agree more, Sarge!".

* * *

2016-2017 New Year's Eve

Getting closer to the second decade's finish line as another year comes and goes. Officer Samuel hummed a tune as he carried a bag of take-out. He then noticed Officer Douglas coming up to him, eating a donut.

"Looks like we're eating tonight, huh?", Samuel chuckled. Douglas shrugged lightly, "It's getting more crowded these days. I need the energy in this donut.".

"I don't blame you. The restaurants are getting filled so much since this morning! I barely had time to pick up my takeout dinner before our shift started.", Samuel muttered lowly. Suddenly, there was a explosion, and then there was a flash of green over the boys, causing Douglas to look over and see the Ball still on, but now there was a swarm of green pigs attempting to climb.".

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?", Douglas asked in surprise. Samuel nodded, "Yea, I do. The Ball must look like a Egg to these Pigs.".

"Did you say that it's actually a Ball?", asked a grumpy, curious voice. Samuel looked over, and blinked in confusion before he heard the voice speak again, "Down here.". Samuel looked down, and his eyes widened in shock as before him, is the leader of the animated Angry Birds, Red himself!

"Yeah, it's really a Ball. We drop it down at midnight to celebrate the end of this year, and the beginning of a new year, but now, with those Pigs...Can you help?", Samuel asked. Red grinned, "We can do more than that. We're gonna take them down, right, birds?!".

Chuck and Bomb surrounded Red soon, smiling with determination, and Douglas nodded, "We can't afford to have the Ball destroyed, so pretend it's a Egg, okay?". Chuck twittered excitedly, "Okay!".

A while later, the Pigs were groaning miserably, bruised everywhere yet alive on the ground while the Angry Birds checked the Ball, and Red gave out the okay signal.

Douglas sighed in relief from lifting down the binoculars, "Thank goodness.". Samuel grinned softly, "All good, then? You should see my pictures. The Birds look fabulous!".

* * *

2017-2018 New Year's Eve

Another year closer to the finish line of the second decade. The wonderful city hummed with joy and anticipation as they awaited the drop of the Ball, and Officer Douglas was one of them.

He sipped some from his hot cocoa, smiling as he saw the new ads for tonight, and he saw Officer Samuel coming up. "Hey, Sarge. We're in trouble now. The Ball's been taken.".

Douglas blinked, "Deja vu. Okay, give out the order, kid.". Samuel nodded, "Yes, Sarge.". The order to search for the Ball was called out, and some minutes later, the boys were notified that a animated group of bulls was actually playing with the Ball in one of the smaller Parks.

They went over, and being careful, they got close, and Samuel chuckled, "Hey, that's Ferdinand!". Douglas blinked, "The bull who likes flowers?". Samuel nodded in affirmation, and with careful adjusting of the bullhorn, Douglas called out, "Ferdinand, bulls, that's our Ball! We really need it back!".

The bulls mooed, grunted as they talked together, and Ferdinand then stepped forward, pushing the Ball forward, and getting closer where Samuel can touch it before Ferdinand sits down peacefully.

"Thanks, Ferdinand! Appreciate it, and oh, there's tons of flowers in the Botanical Garden that way!", Samuel grinned, and Ferdinand snorted lightly, nodding with a grunt, turning around with a twitch of his tail, calling out to the rest of the gang.

Douglas exhaled, "That was the most amazing yet intense thing I ever saw! Dang, if he wasn't a flower-lover, I'd be screwed out of my pants by those horns.". Samuel chuckled, "I hear ya, Sarge, but Ferdinand is pretty cool for a bull.".

* * *

2019-2020 New Year's Eve

It's a cold night in New York City, but it's buzzing with energy, because come on, it's 2020 by midnight! Officer Douglas shivered lightly from the cold wind that's blowing through the city as he sipped hard from his coffee.

He saw Officer Samuel coming up to him, shivering slightly as well, "Whoo, cold, cold!". Douglas chuckled, "The cold doesn't bother Elsa much, anyway.".

Samuel chuckled, "Lily saw Frozen II, huh?". Douglas was watching Lily last weekend while Samuel was out on his shift. Douglas grinned softly, "Theaters was crazy, but it was worth it.".

"I owe you one, Sarge.", Samuel grinned softly with a appreciated nod. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and Douglas gasped as he looked over at the Ball. "It's falling!". He ran over as fast as he could, dropping his drink, and Samuel followed him.

They stopped at once before a incredible sight; Queen Elsa conjuring up a snow slide to catch the Ball, and slowing it down with a wall of ice. "Whoa, now that's snow and ice!", Samuel whistled in amazement.

Douglas bowed in respect, "Thank you so much, Queen Elsa. You saved the Ball!". Elsa smiled warmly, "Sorry about the wind gust. I was trying to get Anna as she threw a snowball at me. Glad I was nearby to see it falling.".

Samuel smiled widely, "That was amazing! You had tons of practice to help with that catch! Impressively executed, Queen Elsa.". Elsa laughed softly, "Thank you, sir. Well, I better find Anna.".

Samuel called out, "Uh, wait, could you please sign something for my daughter? She adores you.". Elsa blinked before smiling, "I don't see why not. Of course, I can sign something for your daughter.".

Douglas smiled brightly, and he grabbed a notepad from his chest pocket with a pen in tow, giving it to Elsa. Elsa smiled, writing something in the notepad, and giving it back to Samuel, "Teach your daughter to be free to be whoever she wants to be, okay?".

Samuel nodded, "Of course, your majesty. Thank you so much, again.". Elsa laughed softly, "You're very much welcome. Good-bye, gentlemen.". She then left, conjuring a snowball as she called out, "Where are you, Anna?".

Douglas chuckled, "She's pretty awesome. What did she write in there, kid?". Samuel looked at the piece Elsa wrote, reading it loud, "Always believe in yourself. Love is always there in your family, and you can follow your heart beyond your dreams. You can be whoever you want to be. Sincerely, Elsa.".

"Wow, looks like Lily's gonna be psyched.", Samuel chuckled happily as he closed the notebook up, and Douglas clasped his shoulder, "Elsa's right. Anybody can follow their hearts beyond their dreams, and Lily's gonna be great with that as she adores Elsa so much.".

"Now, we gotta crane the Ball back up before midnight as it's in 30 minutes.", Douglas nodded determinedly, and Samuel nodded, "Yes, sir!", smiling brightly as he secured the notepad in his pant pocket.


End file.
